She's Out To Get Me!
by crazyvi
Summary: When to new kids come to school, it is instantly obvious that they are a couple. The both seem shifty. Matt, the new boy, tries to become friends with Danny. But while he does, he is haunting Danny, in his dreams! Full summary inside.
1. Meet Lilly & Matt

Here is another new story, She's Out To Get Me.

**Summary:** When to new kids come to school, it is instantly obvious that they are a couple. The both seem shifty. Matt, the new boy, tries to become friends with Danny. But while he does, he is haunting Danny, in his dreams! Yet, while Danny is awake, Lilly haunts him. There's more to this couple than meets the eye as Danny soon finds out. But how do you stop a crazed fan girl?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny, Sam and Tucker walked through the halls of Capser High, hoping today would be anything less than dull. As they walked, they spotted the new kids. It was obvious they were a couple. Walking hand in hand down the halls. Sam smiled. It remined her of how she and Danny were a couple. She reached over and grabed Danny's hand. The couple walked up to them, stopping right as they got to them. "Hey, do you know where math class is?" The girl asked them.

"Sure, I can show you there." Tucker offered.

"Thanks uh...

"Tucker, and you are..."

"Lilly, and this is Matt."

"Okay, nice to meet you, this way to math class." Tucker led them onto the math room. Danny sighed and headed to his next class, Science. Sam followed him. He sat down in the class, wishing it to be over, even though it just started. Sam sat down beside him. She placed a reasuring hand on him. He turned to her and smiled at her. At least there were some things nice about the day.

Before long, lunch came. Sam had to stop by the restroom, and Danny hadn't caught up with them yet, so Danny walked in alone. "Hey!" Or not. Danny turned around to see Lilly standing there. Matt was close behind him. "Hey...uh, what's your name?"

"Danny."

"Oh, right. You were that kid I saw earlier when...uh, Tucker, led us to class."

"That was me." He almost heared her squeal. He didn't understand what she was so excited about.

"So do you know about that ghost boy?"

"Yeah, I do."

This time she did squeal. "He's my favorite! Do you think you could have him meet me?"

"Uh, I guess so." She squealed again. "Thanks!" She and Matt ran off and got in line.

"What was that about?" Tucker asked as he walked up to him, Sam close behind.

"She wanted to meet Phantom." Danny smirked.

"Well, is she?" Sam asked.

"Why not? I figure if I've got a fan, I might as well meet them, right." They noded, then got in line.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Please review!


	2. Phantom Jealousy

Previous chapter:

_"What was that about?" Tucker asked as he walked up to him, Sam close behind._

_"She wanted to meet Phantom." Danny smirked._

_"Well, is she?" Sam asked._

_"Why not? I figure if I've got a fan, I might as well meet them, right." They noded, then got in line._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

As school ended, just before Danny was going to meet Lilly as Danny Phantom, he walked up to Tucker and Sam. "Hey Tuck," Tucker turned to him. "Tell, me, why do I have the feeling you have to do with Lilly knowing that I know Phantom.."

"I...uh..may have, mentioned we know the ghost boy...and may have mentioned you know him..best."

"Thanks a lot Tucker."

"Uh..anytime." Danny rolled his eyes at him. He glanced down at his watch and realized he'd better go ghost while there was no one around yet. But just to be careful, he went behind a tree, then changed. He flew out from behind the tree to where Sam and Tucker stood.

"Anytime now Danny." Sam told him. Danny nodded, he knew. But he wondered what she wanted. Soon enough he'd get his answer as the kids flocked out of the building. Before long Lilly and Matt walked out. Glancing around, Lilly soon saw them. Leading Matt, she ran up to them.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker. Where's Danny?"

"He had to go home early." Sam told her. They had planned to say this.

"Oh, okay, well where is." She stopped talking as soon as she saw Danny Phantom. She squealed with delight. "Oh Phantom! Can I get your autograph?"

"Sure." Danny Phantom said as he took the paper she held out and signed his name on it.

"Okay, now you've gotten it, can we go now?" Matt nearly begged her.

She sighed. "Okay, see you around Danny Phantom." She walked off with her boyfriend. Once out of sight, Danny changed back.

"That was interesting."

"Yeah, and from the look on Matt's face, I'm sure if he'd had the chance he'd get you. He looked like you were stealing his girlfriend." Sam told him.

"What? Its not my fault she's a fan."

"I didn't say that Danny. I'm just saying, I'd watch out for Matt when you're in ghost mode." Danny nodded.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny wasn't getting any sleep. He kept having nightmares of Matt, catching him, finding out his secret and all sorts of things. All because he knows he's jealous of Lilly's affections toward his Phantom half. Danny sat up in bed for what seemed like the hundreth time that night. He sighed, he'd be really tired tomorrow if he couldn't get more sleep. Giving in to the demand for sleep, he laid back down, and tried to get more rest.


	3. Secret Date

**Last chapter:**

_Danny wasn't getting any sleep. He kept having nightmares of Matt, catching him, finding out his secret and all sorts of things. All because he knows he's jealous of Lilly's affections toward his Phantom half. Danny sat up in bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He sighed; he'd be really tired tomorrow if he couldn't get more sleep. Giving in to the demand for sleep, he lay back down, and tried to get more rest._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"And that's what I dreamed about." Danny had just finished explaining his dream to Sam and Tucker.

"Weird dream. Good thing it won't actually happen." Tucker said.

"But what if it does Tuck." Danny told him. "I mean it seemed so real."

"Well isn't there some sort of power that allows you to enter dreams like that?" Sam asked.

"I guess. At least I remember something about that anyway." Danny replied. "But if he does have that power, then how, and what exactly does he want with me."

"Besides to stop you from 'stealing his girlfriend'." Tucker said.

"Yeah." They walked on to class, hoping not to run into Lilly or Matt. Thankfully this first class they didn't share. Danny spent the class time thinking up ways to drive off his crazed fan if it got to be too much. There was the option of faking Phantom's death, but then he could no longer do hero work, which he did enjoy. Plus that would leave many sad people. So, that option was out.

Then there was the option of trying to convince her to leave him alone, but he had doubts that would work out well. He sighed; there just wasn't an easy way to solve this. At least now she wasn't up on Phantom anymore than the other fans were. Danny faked attention to the class. Didn't need another detention today. He had plans. A movie night with Tucker and Sam. He was looking forward to this all week.

By the time 4th period rolled around Danny was feeling the strain of lack of sleep. He tried to hide a yawn as he sat in English class. Mr. Lancer glanced back at where Danny sat. Constantly falling asleep in his class. "Mr. Fenton, do you need detention?"

"No sir." Danny replied as he tried to sit up more to help keep his attention on the class. Mr. Lancer turned back to the class. Danny noticed Lilly turn and look at him. She shrugged before turning back to the teacher. Danny could see Matt, who sat near her, he didn't look happy about something. _Probably he's not happy about the 'Phantom and the Lilly Fan Club'._ Danny thought.

By the time lunch rolled around, Danny felt like he'd drop asleep where he stood. But he still continued on into the lunch room. "Danny!!!" He sighed, now he really didn't feel like going to lunch. He didn't really want to deal with her right now. "Danny!! Come here!" He turned to her, but before he could walk, she was headed toward him.

"Danny, do you think you could set up Phantom to meet me after school?"

"Um, maybe, but why? And what about Matt?"

"He's gotta be with his parents, so I won't be missed. And I've got questions for him."

"I'll see." She squealed as she ran off.


	4. New Plan

**Last chapter:** _"Danny, do you think you could set up Phantom to meet me after school?"_

"_Um, maybe, but why? And what about Matt?"_

"_He's gotta be with his parents, so I won't be missed. And I've got questions for him."_

"_I'll see." She squealed as she ran off._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Sam, I gotta find a way out of this 'meeting'." Danny told Sam after he found the table she was sitting at for lunch. Sam glanced up from her salad.

"Well, she seems to have a crush on Phantom, so what if Phantom was 'taken'." Sam suggested. Tucker glanced up from his stack of meat lunch.

"Except she knows Sam and Danny are dating, so Sam can't pretend to be Phantom's girlfriend." Danny sighed as he thought over what Tucker said. Sam seemed deep in thought.

"Well, it may be a bit odd, but, what if Phantom was 'dating' Tucker?" Sam suggested. Tucker dropped his hamburger in shock.

"What! No way! I dig girls!" Tucker objected. "Why can't Danny date himself?"

"Woah, woah, woah, Tucker, why would I do that?" Danny questioned. Tucker thought for a second.

"Well, aren't many guys cheaters?"

"But I'm not." Danny quickly said.

"Yes, but does she really need to know that much. I mean, if she thought you were going out with your ghost half it would stop her obsession with you, since she really wouldn't have a chance with you. And Sam could always pretend to be upset by the realization." Danny thought about what Tucker said.

"Well I think Tucker has a point Danny. Who knows how long she really will be around right? We only see her at school after all." Sam added as she took another bite of her lunch.

"I guess I could separate myself for a while and pull this off. I hate to disappoint fan, but, her boyfriend scares me." The trio continued to talk and refine the plan until Danny felt he was ready to fool an unwanted fan.


End file.
